


We're Meant To Be

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, HoneyBerry, Mentions of Violence, Muffet/Papyrus mentioned, Multi, Papyrus is oblivious, Soulmate AU, Swapcest - Freeform, Threatening, Yandere, Yandere Sans, kind of manipulating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans had always wanted to meet his soulmate. Especially seeing how his parents, two non-soulmate couple, always seemed so depressed and unhappy. It never helped that when he did see soulmate couples, their happiness could light the whole room. It made him envious of children with those parents.Later in life, it made him envious of said couples.Sans wanted that happiness in his life. He wanted someone for him that made him happier than anyone else could. He longed for it more than he longed to be part of the Royal Guard. And Sans was more than determined to become part of the royal guard! Sans wanted his soulmate so much. He would doanythingto have his soulmate.Theydidn'thave a choice.





	We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drabbletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/gifts).



> welp! I...I wasn't creative with the title... BUT I really hope you enjoy this!

Growing up, Sans was told stories about monsters finding their soulmates. How they had met someone and after some time, they felt a welcoming warmth of the soulmate bond. How the two monsters were meant for one another. 

Sans had always wanted to meet his soulmate. Especially seeing how his parents, two non-soulmate couple, always seemed so depressed and unhappy. It never helped that when he did see soulmate couples, their happiness could light the whole room. It made him envious of children with those parents. 

Later in life, it made him envious of said couples. 

Sans wanted that happiness in his life. He wanted someone for him that made him happier than anyone else could. He longed for it more than he longed to be part of the Royal Guard. And Sans was more than determined to become part of the royal guard! Sans wanted his soulmate so much. 

~~_They didn't have a choice._ ~~

So when Sans finally met his soulmate, he was nearly jumping off the walls in ecstatic. Papyrus Gaster. Stars were Sans ever lucky. The moment he laid eyes on the taller, he knew. He just knew that the monster was made for him. That Papyrus  **had** to be his soulmate. 

Of course, many would argue that Sans couldn’t possibly know that from first glance. A soulmate wasn’t necessarily rare to find. It just took a few weeks before the bond started to shine through. So for Sans to instantly know would be impossible! 

_ Muffet whimpered as she was hurled back against the wall. The plaster cracking under her weight. Blue magic encased her soul. She couldn’t move. _

But...they were wrong!

How could Sans not know?! Of course, he knew! Sans waited and looked for his soulmate since he learned he had one! 

And Papyrus… 

_ Short, thick, fingers wrapped around her thin neck. The hand-pressed her further into the wall. Successfully closing off her air pipe.  _

He was magnificent~!

The moment their eyelights meet, Sans had felt his soul race. His palms had begun to sweet and his breath was taken away. Papyrus was gorgeous! He was perfect for Sans! He was everything Sans had waited for!

**Papyrus was meant for Sans.**

_ Weakly, one of the hands that weren’t injured gripped the one around her throat. Blurred eyes looked at her attacker. Light blue eyelights stared at her. Even with them shining brightly, the hatred in them burned like an ember.  _

The sad thing, Papy hadn’t waited for him. When they meet, Papyrus had an on and off again girlfriend. 

Not that Sans had let that stand in the way of his soulmate. He was the magnificent Sans! If he and Papy were soulmates, that  _ bitch _ wouldn’t last long anyway. 

_ Sans tightened his grip around her throat. His smile still shining as bright as always. He tilted his head to the side. He blinked innocently to the monster trapped in his hands.  _

_ “Papy. Is. Mine.”  _

Obviously, She didn’t! Sans was there for Papyrus when Muffet started ghosting Papyrus. Sans was always there if Papyrus needed a shoulder to cry on. Though he didn’t know why Papyrus needed to shred any tears over that streetwalker. He was there when Papy needed him. He was there when Papy realized he was meant for Sans. 

Papy was meant for him. Sans didn’t care how much he had to repeat it. It was the truth. It was what was right. Being in Papy’s arms was right. Kissing him was right. Holding him, sleeping beside him, cooking dinner for them both… 

  
It was all that was meant to be. Even if people didn’t think they were right for one another! 

When Papy’s arms were being full of her was what right. It was wrong and Sans hated it. Sans would make sure that bitch never laid eyes on him again. Let alone touch him! That was a promise.

**Sans would do** **_anything_ ** **to keep Papy by his side.**

"sans?"

Sans blinked, falling from his thoughts. Sans could see his beloved sitting across him. They were in a local cafe, one that Papy took them on their first date. His posture was slouched and head tilted in concern. Their hands still linked across the table. (Sans had a hard time letting go). Sans gave Papyrus a soft smile. "Yes, Papy?”

Papyrus seemed to relax a bit from seeing Sans’s smile. “You seemed upset,” Papy claimed. His fingers squeezing around Sans’s. “What were you thinking about?” 

Sans felt his soul melt a bit. Papy was so thoughtful and sweet. He was always thinking about Sans’s feelings. Papy didn’t have to be. It was so sweet he was though. 

Sans got up from his spot and walked around their table. He plopped himself down beside his soulmate and wrapped his arms around Papy. Snuggling his head into his boyfriend’s side. “Nothing important.” Sans looked up to his soulmate. “I love you.” 

Papyrus smiled at his boyfriend. Papy leaned down and picked Sans up. He kissed Sans on the cheek. “Love you too.” 

Sans was so happy that bitch was no longer in the picture. Sans was so happy when Papy said those words to  _ him _ . 

  
**Besides, it wasn't like Papyrus** **_really_ ** **had a choice.**

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Drabbletale mentioning on tumblr they liked these two headcanons and wanted to do something for them! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
